The invention is directed to a new and novel attachment to a dental articulator and specifically for use in setting teeth to the patient's exact occlusal plane. It is also an object of this invention to eliminate the use of a so called wax occlusal rim universally used in dentistry which gives an arbitrary plane of occlusion and which is limited by the skill of the practitioner. The invention comprises a special occlusal mounting translator which is attached to the dental articulator and is adjustable to translate the measurements of the patients's incisal papilla to the upper lip at rest and the left and right hamular notch, which is the exact occlusal plane.